Frontiers in Science Conference synergizes with the NICHD-funded Pediatric Scientist Development Program focusing on pediatric residents-in-training and encouraging careers in academic pediatrics as future physician- scientists. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This Frontiers in Science Conference supports residents-in-training to become future pediatric physician- scientists.